


all light is fading

by newvision



Series: ceremonials [2]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M, Praise Kink, how do you tag ‘surprise body piercings’, im literally about to set myself on fire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-24
Updated: 2018-09-24
Packaged: 2019-07-16 13:05:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16086716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/newvision/pseuds/newvision
Summary: the missing car scene from ceremonials.





	all light is fading

**Author's Note:**

  * For [wonuza](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wonuza/gifts).



> fun fact the working title for this is 'amber im so sorry' but honestly i should be apologizing to everyone for this
> 
> for optimal effect listen to hozier's nfwmb while reading or jeremy zucker's thinking2much. either one works. or both
> 
> anyway thanks to amber and aves and didi for enduring the 2 whole days that this nonsense lasted, and amber again for beta-ing this. i have a need to please people and apparently this is how it manifests. enjoy i guess

Wonwoo is being led into the backseat of this car by a beautiful boy.

 

The world has stilled, just for them, on this night. It’s like after giving Wonwoo hell for the past few months, the universe decided he deserved a little sliver of a simple heaven. Apparently, that comes in the shape of the curve of Soonyoung’s waist and the line of his wrist as he clutches Wonwoo’s hand in his own, leading them into the back of the car.

 

It’s not the most comfortable position, but Soonyoung sets him down gently, his back pressed flat against the seat. On top of Wonwoo, he clambers into his lap, planting his thighs on either side of Wonwoo’s. This draws a sharp inhale from Wonwoo, surrounded by Soonyoung’s warmth when the world is so, so cold always. Instinctively, he reaches up to settle his hands on his waist, feeling the comforting presence of warm, bare skin against his own.

 

He startles when he feels now-familiar hands removing his own from their position, instead bringing them up so Wonwoo can twist his fingers in the cold, unforgiving silver of Soonyoung’s waist chain.

 

“This is what you wanted, right?” Soonyoung breathes next to his ear, and Wonwoo shivers. “From the moment you saw it in the apartment.”

 

Wonwoo whimpers, gently curling his fingers around it whilst wishing it wasn’t so goddamn dark because he’d give the world to see Soonyoung here, on top of him like this. He runs his thumb over his hip, tracing the line down with painstaking slowness, caught between silver and skin.

 

“Wonwoo,” Soonyoung breathes out, shifting slightly. Wonwoo inhales sharply, feeling the friction of their hips rubbing together. His hands freeze in their position, fingers curled. “Are you going to touch me, or are we gonna wait all night?”

 

Soonyoung reaches down to press a hand against his cheek, tilting his face upwards till their lips meet in the softest of kisses. It’s nothing like the desperation of earlier. The night air has seeped through the windows, making everything more shadow than solid, the boundaries between substance and silhouettes becoming exceedingly blurred. Wonwoo closes his eyes, his hands still firmly at Soonyoung’s waist, rubbing circles into the skin there and refusing to budge. Much like the rest of his life, he doesn’t know where to go with this. Soonyoung has told him to touch, told him to reach out and hold and squeeze and _love_ , and yet - he is still here. He is still right here, stuck as ever.

 

He breaks the kiss, lowering his head. His eyes follow the line of Soonyoung’s top that stops just above his midriff, the frayed edges of the fabric a strange juxtaposition to the twinkling gem of his belly ring. He’s staring again, but this time his mind is a thousand miles away. The world still hurts more than he knows, and in the horror of this moment, Soonyoung is the only anchor that will stop him from drifting off to the malicious open sea.

 

As if he could read Wonwoo’s thoughts, Soonyoung gently uses a finger to tilt Wonwoo’s face up so they’re at eye-level.

 

“You’re thinking too much again,” Soonyoung says. It’s flat, a statement of facts rather than opinions. Wonwoo averts his gaze, shame clambering up his neck and settling into the base of his skull. He’s mistaken observation for disappointment, but Soonyoung pulls him in for another kiss in reassurance almost automatically. It’s comforting, and he can’t help but melt. Soonyoung has a way of doing that to him, melting him as easy as butter just when it seemed he’d perfected all his defenses.

 

“Don’t you want more?” Wonwoo asks quietly in the fragment of a second they’re away from each other. Soonyoung’s hands are fisted in his shirt, steady against the wild thumping of his heart that reminds him over and over again that he shouldn’t be here.

 

“Right now, the only thing I need is for you to be good for me,” Soonyoung mutters, pressing light kisses to Wonwoo’s cheek, tracing his way down to his collarbones. “Is this okay?”

 

Wonwoo thinks he might combust, but nods anyway. Soonyoung’s mouth is burning against his exposed neck, and suddenly the world hurts in a different way. Instead of drowning like he always does, it’s become unbearably hot. Water isn’t filling his lungs anymore; he gasps when Soonyoung nips down gently on his collarbone, running his hands under the cotton of Wonwoo’s shirt. He slides Wonwoo’s windbreaker off, running his hands down Wonwoo’s bare arms.

 

“You have no idea how good you looked earlier,” Soonyoung mouths from the crook of his neck. “I wanted to kiss you there and then.” Wonwoo whines at this, the combination of Soonyoung’s mouth and the words in-between producing a kind of love that’s uncomfortable only because he’s never had it before.

 

“You were the one who showed up with a belly ring,” he manages to complain, his head cleared enough to let himself wander the expanse of Soonyoung’s torso. The other boy ran hot almost perpetually, it seemed.

 

“You seem to like it a lot more than you’re letting on,” Soonyoung teases, and even though Wonwoo can’t see his face, he knows the other boy is smiling.

 

“I do,” Wonwoo whispers. “I like it a lot.”

 

That’s all it takes for Soonyoung to sit up, satisfied with the canvas he’s made of Wonwoo’s neck. With a flourish, he pulls his crop top over his head, leaving his chest bare. Wonwoo sits silently, watching the fluid motion of his body and wondering exactly how entrancing he must’ve been as a dancer. The chain on his waist glimmers in the pale moonlight streaming through the window, and Wonwoo sighs at the triangle of light that’s been etched onto the other boys hip. Runs his hands over the bare skin, wishing only to press his mouth to it and forget everything else. Licks his lips once, twice, three times. Stops only when Soonyoung guides his lips to his neck, letting Wonwoo mouth at the skin there.

 

As soon as he’s given this go-ahead, Wonwoo brings his lips over Soonyoung’s neck, desperately trying to cover every inch of exposed skin at once. He can feel Soonyoung’s hands nestled in his hair, watching in amusement as Wonwoo tries to make up for all the time they lost, mapping the contours of a body that could’ve been so much closer to him all this time. He dips his head to flick his tongue at the other boy’s nipple, drawing a surprised gasp from him. The hands in his hair tighten their grip, and he takes that as a sign to continue. Soonyoung has pressed his thighs flush against Wonwoo, and the overwhelming surface area of contact is both dizzying and steadying. Wonwoo brushes his tongue around the bud, drawing a soft whine from Soonyoung.

 

“Have you ever considered a nipple piercing?” Wonwoo whispers against his chest, leaning up to plant a kiss in the center of it, already distractedly wondering how the cool harshness of the piercing would feel against his mouth. The thought is enough to cause him to groan quietly, and Soonyoung chuckles, gently rolling his hips against Wonwoo.

 

Wordlessly, he settles his hands on the base of Wonwoo’s skull and guides his mouth to the other side of his chest. He lets out a gasp when his lips come into contact with the sudden coolness of metal, running his tongue over the straight line of the piercing first. His mouth is hot against the barbell, and Soonyoung moans, threading his hands through Wonwoo’s hair. Wonwoo sucks at the bud, gently tugging on the piercing. Soonyoung rolls his hips against Wonwoo again, and Wonwoo can only let out a breathy laugh as he settles his hands on the small of Soonyoung’s back.

 

He’s enjoying himself until he realises Soonyoung’s nipple piercing has some kind of charm dangling from it. Ducking his head again, he mouths against it, trying to gauge its shape by tracing his tongue over it.

 

“That feels so good, you’re doing so good,” Soonyoung babbles, hand still firmly fisted in Wonwoo’s hair. He feels a tug right in the middle of his chest at Soonyoung’s words, leans into his touch just a little more.

 

“You like that?” Soonyoung breathes out. “You like me telling you how good you’re being?”

 

In lieu of an answer, and covered by the hot flush of embarrassment, Wonwoo leans up to kiss Soonyoung softly. Their lips brush, and Wonwoo wonders how in the world he held himself back from this for so long.

 

He mouths at the piercing again, feeling the charm against his tongue. Vaguely, he realises that they’re in the shape of 2 circles. He pulls away, frowning.

 

“What’s wrong?” Soonyoung asks, shifting in Wonwoo’s lap slightly.

 

Wonwoo only squints in response, trying to angle the light coming through the window so he can see exactly what kind of hellish charm Soonyoung has attached to his nipple.

 

“It’s handcuffs,” Soonyoung supplies helpfully. Wonwoo freezes, tilting his head up to meet Soonyoung’s eyes in horror. “Usually I just wear a plain barbell, but since I was meeting you..” he trails off, smiling coyly at Wonwoo, whose mouth has fallen open.

 

“Handcuffs,” Wonwoo repeats, blinking. “Okay.”

 

“Is it bad?” Soonyoung wonders, but he sounds so meek that Wonwoo feels it’s his duty to assure him of the exact opposite.

 

“No,” he admits, leaning down to flick the piercing with his tongue again. “I like it.”

 

It turns out that this was the right move, as Soonyoung leans back in Wonwoo’s grip and whimpers, his hands going to lift the hem of Wonwoo’s shirt. Wonwoo obliges, letting Soonyoung pull the shirt off, and run his hands over the expanse of Wonwoo’s abdomen.

 

“Wish I could see you better,” Soonyoung sighs, his hands drawn upwards to toy with Wonwoo’s unadorned nipples. Wonwoo arches his back, scrabbling his hands desperately against the backseat of the car as he tries to lean into Soonyoung’s hands more. It’s been a while, but more than that, Soonyoung is different from anyone he’s ever had. The sensation is electrifying, a dozen bolts of lightning travelling through his chest at the realisation that this is _Soonyoung_ on top of him, the same Soonyoung that’s taken it upon himself to love and cherish Wonwoo when he won’t do it for himself. Strangely, he’s filled with affection, and he reaches out to tug gently at the belt loops of Soonyoung’s pants.

 

“Off,” Wonwoo mutters, leaning up to press a hurried kiss to the crook of Soonyoung’s shoulder. Soonyoung whimpers, but chucks off his pants at such an impressive speed that it makes Wonwoo chuckle. All that’s left now are his boxers, a deep blue against the paleness of his skin. Wonwoo runs his hands up the smoothness of his thighs, bringing his fingers up to palm Soonyoung’s dick through his boxers. The other boy moans, placing his hand on Wonwoo’s shoulder as if to steady himself as he grinds into Wonwoo’s hand.

 

“Wonwoo,” Soonyoung mutters, still trying desperately to give himself some friction while Wonwoo amuses himself with his desperation. “Fuck me already.”

 

Wonwoo inhales sharply at this, closing his eyes as he feels Soonyoung tracing his jawline with his fingers.

 

“Fuck me with your fingers,” Soonyoung commands, blinking steadily at Wonwoo. His composure is in complete contrast to the rate at which Wonwoo is coming unhinged, taken aback by the other boy’s sudden concrete sense of control and his own inclination to wordlessly obey him.

 

“Do you have any lube?” Wonwoo asks, raising an eyebrow. “I get that we’re doing this whole fucking thing, but I don’t want to hurt you.”

 

Soonyoung barks out a laugh, ruffling Wonwoo’s hair affectionately before he reaches into the pocket of the backseat to pull out a bottle of lube and a condom.

 

“Don’t get me wrong, I love the preparedness,” Wonwoo begins, pursing his lips. “But why is there lube just sitting in your dad’s car?”

 

“Brought it just for you,” Soonyoung grins, and Wonwoo’s heart lurches at the spark of danger he sees in Soonyoung’s eyes. Frozen, he watches Soonyoung tug his boxers down to his knees before he raises himself, then looks to Wonwoo expectantly.

 

“Oh boy,” Wonwoo says, squeezing some of the lube onto his hands before he sets the condom aside for later.

 

Hesitantly, he pushes his hand out towards Soonyoung, who immediately wraps a hand around his wrist in guidance.

 

“It’s okay, you’re gonna do so good,” he promises, pressing his forehead against Wonwoo’s. Carefully, he lets Wonwoo slide a finger in, and the other boy almost passes out from the sheer aching warmth of Soonyoung around his finger, a warmth that envelopes him from his chest all the way to the tightness in his pants. Soonyoung whines, bouncing himself on Wonwoo’s finger before demanding another. He moves slowly, every muscle rippling in concentration and all Wonwoo can do is watch, enthralled by his performance. Eagerly, he slides another finger in only to hear Soonyoung breathe out a little heavier, still fucking himself on Wonwoo’s fingers.

 

“Is this okay?” Wonwoo wonders, worry already starting to envelope his mind.

 

“Feels good,” Soonyoung answers immediately, still panting. “You’re so good.” Wonwoo whimpers at this, still not used to the praise.

 

When Soonyoung finally asks for another, though, the third finger slides in easily, and the other boy moans into the crook of Wonwoo’s shoulder.

 

“You make me feel so fucking good, Wonwoo,” Soonyoung pants, gripping Wonwoo’s shoulder to balance himself. Wonwoo can feel his thighs trembling, and he rubs them reassuringly with his free hand. Eventually, of course, he gets distracted by the waist chain bouncing in time with Soonyoung’s eager thrusts, and he sits back to enjoy the spectacle.

 

“You’re so beautiful,” he blurts, the words slipping out before he can stop them. His heart pounds in his chest immediately after, and fear floods his veins, momentarily drowning out the pleasure. He looks to Soonyoung, horrified, but the other boy simply looks at him through sweaty bangs before kissing him senseless.

 

“I think you can fuck me now,” Soonyoung answers, his voice hoarse. Wonwoo glances into his eyes for confirmation, but they look back steadily at him, unflinching.

 

Taking in a shaky breath, Wonwoo squeezes his eyes shut as Soonyoung sits to his side for a minute so he can use his trembling hands to unbuckle his belt and slide his jeans to his knees. When a tremor goes through his hands again, Soonyoung giggles before kissing his temple and reaching out to help unbuckle his belt.

 

“You don’t have to be nervous,” he reassures Wonwoo, nosing gently at his temple as he pulls away again. “It’s just me.”

 

 _I know,_ Wonwoo thinks. _That’s the problem. It’s always been you._

 

Of course, he doesn’t say this. It’s another line of too much, too soon, and he already thinks that their end is drawing near. This is just a final goodbye in a set of ceremonials, expressed in a sheen of sweat and the trembling of intertwined hands.

 

That’s it. That’s all there is.

 

He pulls Soonyoung onto his lap again, capturing his lips in a kiss and pausing only the roll the condom on. Instinctively, the other boy brings his hands up to cup Wonwoo’s cheeks. Wonwoo, on the other hand, is already thinking of how much he’ll miss this closeness once it’s gone. His dejection must show somehow, though, because Soonyoung breaks the kiss to frown at him.

 

“Where’ve you gone, Wonwoo?” he quizzes, tracing the shape of Wonwoo’s jawline with a wandering finger. “I’m here. I’ve always been here.” Soonyoung flicks his eyes up to gaze at Wonwoo, who looks away immediately, overwhelmed. “I’m staying here.” he continues, tilting Wonwoo back to face him again. “Don’t run away from me.”

 

Wonwoo sighs, leaning in to press a chaste kiss to the corner of Soonyoung’s mouth. In response, Soonyoung presses his cheek into Wonwoo’s hair, wrapping his arms around Wonwoo’s neck.

 

“I wanna fuck you,” Wonwoo mumbles into Soonyoung’s neck, his gaze bright.  

 

“So do it,” Soonyoung answers easily, smoothening Wonwoo’s hair. “Nothing’s stopping you.”

 

“Could you-” Wonwoo breathes out, squeezing his eyes shut as if to gather the courage for his next query. “Could you ride me, actually?”

 

Soonyoung’s gaze softens unexpectedly, and he leans forward to press another kiss to Wonwoo’s forehead. “Of course I can.”

 

Wonwoo can’t stop himself from watching as Soonyoung steadies himself, winking teasingly at Wonwoo before he lowers himself onto his dick. The shock of the sensation sends a thrill through Wonwoo, the jarring contact of skin on skin more dizzying due to its noticeable absence the past few months. He holds onto Soonyoung’s hips almost automatically, as the other boy fucks himself on Wonwoo.

 

“Fuck, you feel incredible,” Soonyoung tells him, tightening his arms around Wonwoo’s neck to keep himself from slipping. In response, Wonwoo simply gazes up at him, silently admiring him all while pretending his words haven’t been causing his heart to lurch traitorously. Essentially, does everything to stop himself from getting too caught up in the sensation of Soonyoung riding him roughly, the heat that’s pooling at the base of his stomach.

 

His best course of action, of course, is to satisfy the writhing boy in front of him by leaning forward to mouth at his nipple piercing again. To his pleasure, Soonyoung whines, high and needy as he rolls his hips, bucking into Wonwoo. Unfortunately, this also means that Wonwoo sees stars, and has to bite back a groan as Soonyoung’s warmth envelopes him.

 

“Don’t do that,” Soonyoung chides him, rubbing a finger at his bitten lip. “Wanna hear you.” When Wonwoo only looks at him cluelessly, Soonyoung darts down to press another kiss to his collarbones, which elicits a moan from him. He has to ignore the thudding of his heart as he feels Soonyoung smile against his collarbones, has to push down the idea of waking up to Soonyoung and doing this all over again with the friendliness of morning light streaming through their windows.

 

“You’re amazing, Wonwoo,” Soonyoung pants, and Wonwoo bites back another gasp as he feels him tighten around his length. “So good,” he breathes out, and Wonwoo can’t help but buck his hips upwards, seeing Soonyoung get a little winded from all the work he’s been doing.

 

“You look perfect,” Wonwoo says earnestly, carefully laying him down so he lies flat horizontally on the car seat. “You’ve been so perfect,” he continues, still thrusting. Soonyoung moans again, but Wonwoo stifles it with a kiss, a silent reassurance of all things to come.

 

“Wonwoo-” Soonyoung starts, but Wonwoo feels the dizzying strain even before Soonyoung says the words. Soonyoung intertwines a hand with his, looking up at him desperately.

 

“I know,” Wonwoo answers easily, leaning down to press a final kiss against Soonyoung’s neck, which is covered in sweat. “Go ahead, come for me.”

 

With a whine, Soonyoung comes before Wonwoo even has the chance to touch him. Wonwoo nearly passes out all over again just from the sheer sensation of having Soonyoung, here, with him, in this moment. A second later, he’s being pulled in to a kiss by Soonyoung, who very plainly tells him, “I wanna see you come.”

 

That’s pretty much all it takes for Wonwoo to come absolutely unhinged, immediately squeezing his eyes shut against Soonyoung’s neck, already hating himself as he feels the hot prickle of tears against his eyelids. Soonyoung coos at him, presses hurried kisses to his shoulder as he comes undone.

 

When the dust finally settles, Soonyoung brushes the pad of his finger against Wonwoo’s face, gently wiping away the tears there.

 

“You okay?” he asks gently, letting his fingertips run over Wonwoo’s form.

 

Silently, Wonwoo nods, centering himself using only the sound of Soonyoung’s heart. He does everything he can to ignore his own, marching out the same dizzying rhythm that reminds him he’s still here, and the sky is just is far away from him as ever. This doesn’t change anything.

  



End file.
